Final Fantasy X A New Beginning
by Scott-Nunn666
Summary: FF8FFX mixature. there is also some new characters. YunaTidus, AJaxRikku, AkiraDevon, SquallRinoa
1. Default Chapter

(This is my first Fanfic actually i have made a couple of Final fantasy 8 stories but were pretty bad so i got rid of them. anyways i'm gonna try doing a story combined with Final Fantasy 10 and 8 so enjoy. just so you know Squall, Rinoa and Zell are in story. anyways enjoy my story.)  
  
Our point of view  
  
(it has been over 3 years since the final calm and for once Sin wasn't coming back, he was gone for good alot has happened over that time. Lulu and Wakka got married and are expecting there first child, Kamarhi went back to his village and is now protecting it. Rikku along with her Father are gathering Al Bheds to remake there home and lastly Yuna is now the high summoner and new Maesteress of Spira. She currently lives with her Friends in Besaid Village and often has meetings with the leaders of Yevon.  
  
Almost all of Spira has been rebuilt even Zanarkand was rebuilt thanks to Yuna, Yuna woke up in her home which was her, Lulu and Wakka all living together in a 2 storie house, i guess it was a way of thanks for everything. She slowly got up and looked out her window, the sun was lighting her face as she stood there wearing a white nightie a small tear rolled down her face.  
  
it has been 3 years today since Sin was defeated and that she lost two great guardians, not only great guardians but two friends who watched over her. she mostly thought of the kindness of her lover: Tidus. Both loved each other but he never said it, but you can tell that he cared for her. There was a knock on the door and she quickly wiped the tears from her cheek.)  
  
Yuna: (yelling) Yes?  
  
(on the other side of the door was Lulu wearing some bigger and bagger clothes to hide her pregrant stomach, ironically the clothes were black. she then yelled back at yuna.)  
  
Lulu: (Yelling) Yuna, you have a meeting today with the Maesters of Yevon  
  
Yuna: (yelling) allright thanks Lulu. I'll be down in a minute.  
  
(Lulu then left and walked downstairs slowly were Wakka was having some coffee and was reading a note that was on the table. Lulu walked into the room, walked over to Wakka and Gave him a kiss on the cheek.)  
  
Lulu: morning Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Morning Lu.  
  
(Lulu finally noticed the note and looked at it. on it, it said: I'm coming to visit Wakka and i'm bringing some friends see you in a bit. love your Step Brother Zell.)  
  
Lulu: Hey Wakka who's Zell?  
  
Wakka: My "Long Lost" Step-Brother. I haven't seen him for ages.  
  
Lulu: I thought Chappu was your only brother?  
  
(Lulu grabs a chair beside Wakka's right side, and sits down and keeps looking at the note.)  
  
Wakka: sorry i didn't tell you Lu.  
  
Lulu: thats ok. so whats happened for him to become your Step- Brother?  
  
Wakka: My Father and his Adopted Mother were getting Married and he didn't like it. They were at the Temple for there wedding and he never showed up, alot of people said he hated are family, I wasn't to sure why he left.  
  
Lulu: were you mad at him for leaving?  
  
Wakka: a little. Me and Chappu were looking forward to having another brother but i guess that wasn't the case. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing him again its been almost 10 years.  
  
Lulu: thats a long time.  
  
(A few minutes later Yuna walks into the kitchen wearing her normal summoner clothing. She smiles sweetly at Wakka and Lulu, she sits down across from them and sees the note.)  
  
Yuna: Hey whats that?  
  
Lulu: It's a note from Wakka's brother saying he's coming to visit?  
  
Yuna: (a Shocked and confusing look on her face appeared.) Chappu?  
  
Wakka: no. My Step-Brother Zell. He's coming to visit.  
  
Yuna: you never told me about your step-brother Wakka?  
  
Wakka: he's not a person i like to talk about.  
  
Yuna: oh sorry.  
  
Wakka: its ok Yuna. it ain't your fault.  
  
Lulu: anyways we have things to do today. Yuna you have a meeting with the Maesters of Yevon and Wakka is joining Blitzball.  
  
Wakka: Well i better get going.  
  
(Wakka finishes his coffee and stands up.)  
  
Yuna: bye Wakka.  
  
Lulu: see ya later.  
  
Wakka: bye guys.  
  
(Wakka leans down and kisses Lulu on top of her forehead. He leaves the house casually but as soon as he's outside he runs jumping for joy that he's gonna be playing Blitzball again. meanwhile inside the house.)  
  
Yuna: i guess i should be getting ready for the meeting.  
  
Lulu: I'll send them to you when they arrive.  
  
Yuna: Thank you.  
  
(Yuna gets up and heads back upstairs, when she arrives she walks to the end of the hall and enters a big room, filled with a long table, and chairs to the side. She sits down at the head of the table and waits for the Maesters of Yevon to show up.  
  
the screen Fades and re-appears at a Red Space Ship flying through the air at unbeivably Speed. Inside the Fast Ship are 3 people. one of them is flying the ship the other two are in passenger seats, without a doubt the Three are Squall leonhart, Rinoa Heartily and Zell Dincht. Zell is flying the ship and keeps thinking of seeing his step-brother. Zell laughs a little and Squall and Rinoa look a little worried.)  
  
Rinoa: Whats wrong Zell?  
  
Zell: Just thinking of my Step-Brother.  
  
Squall: Whats wrong with him?  
  
(Zell Practically freaks out at the brown haired Fighter for what he just said.)  
  
Zell: (Mad and Yelling) THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM.  
  
(Soon Squall and Rinoa are holding there Ears for two reasons. one: Zell was yelling so loud that everyone on the ship (Ragnarok.) could hear him and two: There was no one on the ship except for those 3 so there was a big Echo.)  
  
Rinoa: Zell he apologizes so please don't yell again.  
  
Zell: do you Apology Squall?  
  
Squall: God My ears.  
  
(Soon Rinoa and Zell were laughing at Squalls Antics. The ship continued going forward to there destination. The screen again Faded out and Faded in again. This time there were two teenagers in a blue ship like the Ragnarok except this was the brother of it.  
  
It was called the Magnarok, in the cockpit flying the ship were a young man with long black dreadlocks, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a black trenchcoat, black pants, a black cowoby hat, black sunglasses and had a black goatee also. Beside him was a a young man wearing glasses, with brown hair, he was wearing a t-shirt but it was blue, he wore a brown vest and was wearing black Pants. Finally the one with the dreadlocks began to talk.)  
  
Teen #1: When are we gonna get there Devon?  
  
Devon: patentice A-Jax.  
  
A-Jax: i have none.  
  
Devon: I've noticed. Hey you wanna go get us some drinks.  
  
A-Jax: yeah why not.  
  
(A-jax stands up and leaves the cockpit to go get some drinks.)  
  
Devon: i don't know about that brother of mine sometimes.  
  
(Soon Enough A-Jax Returns with some Al Bhed Drinks in his hands. he hands one to Devon and jumps back into his seat and opens his drink.)  
  
A-Jax: so when we meet him what are we gonna tell him?  
  
(A-Jax takes a Sip of His drink.)  
  
Devon: The Truth sounds good.  
  
(Devon Takes a big gulp of his drink.)  
  
A-Jax: i guess so. You think Tidus will be mad?  
  
Devon: We spent the last 3 years figuring out a way to bring him back to Spira. if He's mad i'm gonna kill him  
  
A-Jax: I'm more worried about Jecht.  
  
Devon: Why?  
  
A-Jax: he may want to come back also.  
  
(Takes a gulp of his Drink.)  
  
Devon: thats to bad A-Jax. We should be arriving at the Farplane in a matter of minutes.  
  
(A-Jax puts on some Black finger gloves and tightens the straps.)  
  
Devon: what are you doing?  
  
A-Jax: the Guado have been having problems with us for awhile. might as well be prepared.  
  
Devon: You dummy. He have no problem with the Guado. its the Al Bhed thats been causing us problems. Cid and his dumb Family have been trying to make us go back home with them.  
  
A-Jax: oh yeah and when we refused he said he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
Devon: sometimes i wonder if were even related.  
  
A-Jax: i agree. i think the same thing. i mean i like to fight and all you do is talk you never shut up.  
  
Devon: right....hey wait a minute.  
  
(A-Jax laughs as they continue to there destintation. Back in Besaid Village Yuna and the Maesters of Yevon have been discussing what to do next.)  
  
Guado Maester: how about we rebuild your Village lady yuna?  
  
Bevelle Maester: are you sucking up to lady yuna?  
  
Guado Maester: i'm just asking.  
  
Bevelle Maester: you are nothing more then a Guado you will never be like Seymour.  
  
Yuna: silence Sirka (Bevelle Maester) What do you have in mind Miarka (Guado Maester)  
  
Miarka: Well My lady why not Get rid of these huts that you are living in and make houses for Everyone.  
  
Yuna: that isn't a bad idea Miarka. I will keep it in mind. Right now my concern is the rest of Spira.  
  
Cid: Yuna why not Make a village for the Ronso?  
  
Kelk: Ronso would really Appricate that, Thank you Cid.  
  
Yuna: i like it. While i was there i haven't seen one sign of a village. does everyone agree with this idea?  
  
(Everyone Except Sirka nods there head. Yuna looks at Sirka with a look for concerned.)  
  
Sirka: Lady Yuna its a waste of time to help These lowlifes.  
  
Cid: lowlifes? everyone hear is as Equal to you.  
  
Sirka: please you don't even come close to me.  
  
(At this point in time Yuna was getting mad. This has been going on for weeks, but it was about to end. Yuna hired someone to take his place and was gonna tell him he was fired after the meeting but couldn't wait anymore. She Stood up fast and anger knocking her chair to the ground. She fimrly pounded her fists agaisn't the table to get everyones attention.)  
  
Yuna: (Yelling with Anger) THAT IS ENOUGH SIRKA.  
  
Sirka: What do you mean my....  
  
Yuna: (Still yelling) QUIET. YOU HAVEN'T TREATED ANYONE WITH RESPECT SINCE YOU HAVE GOTTEN HERE. I FIXED UP BEVELLE AND STILL NO THANKS. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH I FOUND A REPLACEMENT YOU ARE FIRED.  
  
Sirka: you can't fire me.  
  
Yuna: (stopped yelling but was still very anger.) i just did.  
  
(She presses a button and 2 big guards enter the room.)  
  
Yuna: get rid of that man  
  
Guard#1: Yes my lady.  
  
(They grab his arms and begin to take him out of the room with him yelling with anger. Turns out they were gonna drop him right in the middle of no where. Yuna sits down and the new Maester of Bevelle walks in. She has long Red hair that goes down to her butt, she is wearing a Red t-shirt, a black pants. she takes a Seat Beside Cid and Miarka.)  
  
Yuna: This is Akira. She will now be the new Maesteress of Bevelle.  
  
Akira: Hi.  
  
(everyone Greets her with smiles and hello's)  
  
Yuna: allright Back to business.  
  
(Meanwhile A-Jax and Devon just entered the Farplane, they were carrying some duffel bags and are looking around. they walk to the edge of one side and A-Jax Says the name Tidus. Soon enough he appears in his usually clothing.)  
  
A-Jax: Tidus i know you can hear me so do me a favor and Stay where you are allright.  
  
(A-Jax Leaves Tidus view and opens one of the bags. He takes out a Machina Machine the size of a mech guard and puts it on the ground. Devon opens the bag and takes out two more the same size and puts them on the ground in the center it is now like a Triangle.  
  
A-Jax and Devon stand in the center of this Triangle and stand back to Back as Tidus continues to watch on but his time is running short as he is about to go but stays there for a little while longer. at the same time they begin to extend there arms slowly to there sides and while there doing that small lighting particles begin to appear on there hands. when there arms are fully extended the lighting begins to get bigger and brighter, they finally extended there arms forward and the lighting shoots from there hands into the machina.  
  
The Machina's begin to lighten up and soon they are fully charged. a few minutes later the lighting leaves the machina into Tidus. the Lighting wraps its self around Tidus and brings him to the center of were A-Jax and Devon are standing. Tidus quickly falls to the floor.)  
  
A-Jax: That was fun  
  
Devon: your never serious are you.  
  
A-Jax: not Really.  
  
Devon: lets get out of here. I'll get the Machina you get Tidus.  
  
A-Jax: oh joy.  
  
(A-Jax Grabs Tidus and throws him over his right shoulder and Devon Takes the Machina and puts them back in the bags. They then leave the farplane and begin to walk to there Ship. They enter there ship and head directly to the cockpit, when they arrive A-Jax drops Tidus to the floor.)  
  
Devon: why not put him in Bed?  
  
A-Jax: Were gonna be in Besaid in a few minutes no point in it.  
  
Devon: You do have a point.  
  
A-Jax: of course i do. Duh.  
  
Devon: Shut up.  
  
(They soon leave towards Besaid Village in there blue Magnarok. Meanwhile Back in Besaid Village the meeting is still going on when Wakka Runs in out of Breath and Bleeding.)  
  
Wakka: Yuna...oh Man.  
  
Yuna: Wakka Whats going on?  
  
Wakka: The Beach...Monster.  
  
Yuna: What? Theres a Monster?  
  
Wakka: Yes.  
  
Yuna: Who is it?  
  
Wakka: Omega....Omega Weapon.  
  
Yuna: What how? I thought you said he was trapped in that temple forever?  
  
Wakka: i don't know how it happened Yuna but he's out and he attacked the Beach. He wants to see the person responsible for Sending Seymour.  
  
Yuna: Very Well. i will go  
  
(The Maesters of Yevon Began to protest but she Assisted and asked Wakka to take her to the Beach.)  
  
Wakka: are you sure Yuna?  
  
(Yuna nods her head.)  
  
Wakka: ok follow me.  
  
(Yuna Follows Wakka who is clutching his Ribs cause of the blood. Soon enough they arrive at the beach, there Sitting on the Beach is Omega Weapon. Lulu is guarding to make sure no one goes near the weapon and Sees Wakka and Yuna walking to the Beach. She soon sees the blood and runs towards Wakka, just as He is about to collapse she goes under his arm and holds him up.)  
  
Yuna: you get him back to the village.  
  
Lulu: Careful Yuna.  
  
Yuna: I'll be fine.  
  
(Yuna Walks up the Beach and sees Omega Weapon. He soon Sees her and Stands up and begins to Speak.)  
  
Omega: You Yuna?  
  
Yuna: Yes. Omega is it?  
  
Omega: Yes. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me  
  
Yuna: Pardon?  
  
Omega: When you defeated Seymour for the fourth and final time i was able to leave that awful Temple and return to this world.  
  
Yuna: you attacked are village.  
  
Omega: i didn't mean any harm. i just wanted to come hear to Thank you. You see not only did you let me return to this world but while in this body i learned this ability to change myself from this form to my old human form.  
  
Yuna: Really let me see it.  
  
Omega: Very Well  
  
(A big Flash of light Begins to Circle the gaint Creature, Yuna Steps back and soon the Gain Creature is now a middle aged man with Glasses, brown hair, wearing a White long sleeve Shirt, a red vest zipped up, and a pair of brown pants.)  
  
Yuna: Are you Really Omega?  
  
Omega: Yes Yuna. And Again i Wanted to thank you for all you've done for me if there is anything...Anything at all please let me know.  
  
Yuna: Omega is there anyway for you to bring back people from the Farplane.  
  
Omega: That unforunatly is the one thing i can't do.  
  
Yuna: Damn it.  
  
Omega: Why what is wrong?  
  
Yuna: When we Defeated Sin i lost two of my guardians. Sir Auron and...Tidus.  
  
Omega: Tidus you say?  
  
Yuna: Yes. do you know him?  
  
Omega: Yuna while living in that body i've found alot of Abilitys and one of them is knowing who is living in the farplane and there is no one in the Farplane Named Tidus.  
  
Yuna: Are you sure? I'm not in the mood to be played around.  
  
Omega: I'm not joking. this is very serious he isn't there. but i sense two things coming this way.  
  
Yuna: what are they?  
  
Omega: one is a Red airship the other is a Blue Airship. One of these ships is carrying Tidus.  
  
Yuna: Are you sure?  
  
Omega: Very. Just don't know which ship he's on.  
  
Yuna: I want to wait. But i have business to attend.  
  
???: Thats ok Lady Yuna.  
  
(Yuna and Omega-Human turn around and see The Maesters of Yevon, Lulu, Wakka (Who's Ribs are taped up) and practically all of Besaid Village is there on the Beach.)  
  
Miarka: We can Wait. We are in no rush.  
  
(Yuna looks at Wakka's Ribs and Back at Omega.)  
  
Yuna: Hey Omega you didn't Attack right?  
  
Omega: Right.  
  
Yuna: Who Caused that damage to Wakka's Ribs?  
  
Wakka: That was my Fault. Before Omega...Hey wait a minute where is he?  
  
Yuna: He's right here. This is his human form.  
  
Wakka: oh ok. Well he sure has changed.  
  
Omega: Everyone changes thanks to old Age.  
  
(Everyone laughs even Wakka and it hurts his Ribs.)  
  
Wakka: Anyways we were practicing Blitzball, Letty and Me were practicing are kicks. a Girl came up and Letty wanted to show off so he ended up kicking the ball to damn hard and hitting my Ribs. Then Omega Came and asked for you.  
  
(Everyone was in Shock they couldn't believe the captain of the Aurochs could be bleding from a shot by letty to the Ribs. soon Everyone Begins to Laugh and Wakka gets a little mad which makes everyone laugh harder. Lulu puts her arm around Wakka and soon he even begins to laugh.)  
  
Yuna: Wakka Sometimes i don't understand you.  
  
(They soon Hear a Ting and everyone turns to the sky to see a Ship coming towards the Beach. After a little While it turns out to be a Red Ship coming to the beach. The Ship stops at the Beach and Lands on it. The door opens and out Walks Zell, Rinoa and Squall. Zell Begins to Stretch his arms and thanks god that he's outside.)  
  
Zell: man thank god its warm here.  
  
(he looks and sees his Step-brother Wakka and Zell smiles at him.)  
  
Rinoa: This place looks awesome.  
  
Squall: yeah it does.  
  
(Zell, Squall and Rinoa walk to Yuna and Omega and begin to talk. Soon enough do Wakka and Lulu Walk and Stand Beside Yuna.)  
  
Yuna: I'm glad to finally Meet you.  
  
Zell: Same here. I'm Zell  
  
Rinoa: I'm Rinoa and this is my Squally poo.  
  
(Everyone looks at Rinoa and Squall with a Confused look even Zell does the same thing.)  
  
Squall: I can say my own name Thank you. I'm Squall.  
  
Yuna: I'm Yuna  
  
Lulu: I'm Lulu  
  
Omega: My name is Omega  
  
Wakka: i'm sure my bro has told you all about me but i'm Wakka.  
  
Squall: Actually We never heard of you.  
  
(Everyone laughs even Wakka.)  
  
Zell: how have you been Brother?  
  
Wakka: I'm Good Ya. Listen Yuna maybe we should have like a big party for my brother coming back ya?  
  
Yuna: Wakka you just like the food that the people make.  
  
Wakka: can i help it if there good cooks.  
  
(Everyone again laughs but there laughter soon Ends as they hear another ding and See a Blue ship flying towards them.)  
  
Yuna: Was it only you Three?  
  
Squall: Yes.  
  
Wakka: We may need to defend Yuna Ya?  
  
Zell: I'm with you Bro.  
  
(Meanwhile inside the Magnarok.)  
  
A-Jax: It's about damn time we got here.  
  
Devon: yeah.  
  
A-Jax: (Sarcastically) it only took us 1500 hours to get here.  
  
Devon: Quit Being a smart ass.  
  
(The Blue Ship lands Behind the Red Magnarok.)  
  
A-Jax: That Red one looks like this ship.  
  
Devon: Thats the Magnarok. These two ships are brothers.  
  
A-Jax: How Weird.  
  
(Meanwhile Outside. Lulu and Yuna have stepped back while Rinoa, Squall, Zell and Wakka got ready for Battle. Omega didn't sense anything wrong so he refused to fight. The Doors open and out comes Devon with the duffel Bags, He stretches like Zell and Yawns.)  
  
Devon: Long enough trip.  
  
(He looks down and Sees The fighters getting ready for Battle.)  
  
Devon: You guys don't look very happy. Did i do something wrong?  
  
Wakka: Who are you?  
  
Devon: oh I'm Devon. we're here to See Yuna.  
  
Wakka: forgot it ya you ain't going anywhere.  
  
Devon: This is important.  
  
(He looks around and Sees Omega and stares at him.)  
  
Zell: What are you looking at?  
  
(They turn around and See Omega Looking right into Devon's Eyes. They then turn around to face Devon Again.)  
  
Rinoa: You guys know each other or something.  
  
Devon: You can say that. We do know him.  
  
Squall: you keep saying "WE" I only see one of you.  
  
Devon: My brother is coming.  
  
(They soon Hear A-Jax Yelling about something.)  
  
A-Jax: (Yelling) THIS GUY IS WAY TO HEAVY. DEVON THE NEXT TIME WE BRING SOMEBODY BACK TO LIFE YOUR GONNA CARRY HIM.  
  
Devon: (yelling back at A-Jax) QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING AND COME OUT HERE.  
  
(A-Jax Appears and comes out the door, Everyone is shocked to see who he is has slumped over his shoulder. Meanwhile A-Jax is Breathing Heavilly.)  
  
A-Jax: God this guy weighs 500 pounds.  
  
Yuna: (Whispers) Tidus?  
  
(Yuna Quickly runs past everyone and stands a few feet away from A-Jax and Devon. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks in joy and also a little sadness.)  
  
A-Jax: you must be yuna.  
  
(He Grabs Tidus with his right Hand and Drops him to Yuna's Feet. She quickly goes to the ground clutching him and crying.)  
  
A-Jax: He's all yours now. Goddamn he's Heavy, Your carrying the next dead guy allright.  
  
Devon: Yeah sure ok.  
  
Yuna: (Between Tears) How.How.What.is.he.doing..here?  
  
Devon: Tell you later. A-Jax look who's Here.  
  
(A-jax looks up and sees Omega walking towards them. When they are face to face Devon, A-Jax, and Omega all smile and soon they all hug.)  
  
Wakka: Whats going on?  
  
Omega: These two are my sons I'am there Father.  
  
(Everyone is Shocked espeically Wakka and can't believe it.)  
  
-Well whatcha think of my first chapter let me just say this. My arm is kinda killing me for wrighting to much. hahaha. anyways please give me reviews and i'll add more chapters. and here are a few questions to ask yourself how did Omega's kids find there Dad? When Will Tidus wake up and will he remember anything? Will Zell and Wakka get along? Will anyone else return from the dead? these and alot more will be answered in the upcoming questions.- 


	2. Chapter 2

-Here's the 2nd chapter for my story. hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any ways you know which characters I own and which ones I don't know. any ways here we go.-  
  
Our point of View.  
  
(The sun was slowly setting and everyone was still on the Beach. Yuna looked at Omega and his two sons who were talking to there father. She was dying to know Who Omega's Wife was but she found the question a little rude so she decided to ask the question a little bit later. Wakka and Zell needed to talk about old times and new times so on one corner of the beach they began to talk.)  
  
Zell: so how you doing?  
  
Wakka: I'm good Zell. How about you? You sure changed the last time I saw you.  
  
Zell: People Change brother.  
  
Wakka: True.  
  
Zell: I heard from Yuna that Lulu is your wife is it true?  
  
Wakka: Yeah.  
  
Zell: Well I'm happy for you brother really I am.  
  
Wakka: Thank you. Zell how come you didn't come to my Dads and your Adopted mothers wedding.  
  
Zell: Because I wasn't apart of the family. That was my Adopted Mother and that was it. She wasn't my real mother and I felt like I didn't belong.  
  
Wakka: god Zell sometimes your such a moron. We didn't care if you were family or not. We wanted to be friends with you, Me and chappu wanted someone else to play blitzball with.  
  
Zell: What's Blitzball?  
  
Wakka: guess you wouldn't remember. I'll show you sometime.  
  
Zell: Cool. Hey Speaking of Which where is Chappu?  
  
(Wakka's Face went from Happy to Sad real Fast. Zell looked at his Brother with Concern.)  
  
Wakka: Chappu Is dead.  
  
Zell: Oh I'm sorry. What Happened how did he die?  
  
Wakka: He died by a Monster we call "sin"  
  
Zell: Sin?  
  
Wakka: its a long story so i'll explain it to you.  
  
(Wakka began the story on how there was a big war a long time ago, sin appeared and killed everyone. Summoners went on a journey to kill sin but lost there lives. Wakka Told Zell About Yuna's Journey and the Two Guardians she lost in the final Battle with Sin. Meanwhile Lulu was hovering over Yuna who still had Tidus in her Arms.)  
  
Lulu: I wonder how they brought him Back to life?  
  
Yuna: (Still Crying) I don't care Lulu. I'm just Glad that he's back.  
  
Lulu: Yuna I hate to mention this but about the Maesters .  
  
Yuna: Oh I forgot about them.  
  
Lulu: Thought you did so I told them to go back to there homes and we would continue the meeting another time. They agreed to that, I guess they felt sorry for you when they saw Tidus on the beach and you were crying to him.  
  
Yuna: I kinda wish nobody Saw that.  
  
(Lulu began to laugh and then stopped Suddenly.)  
  
Lulu: I almost forgot something everyone Except the Bevelle Maesteress left Besaid. She wanted to talk to you about something and I have no idea what its about. She's in the village right now.  
  
Yuna: Thank you Lulu.  
  
(Meanwhile the Brothers (Devon and A-Jax) were talking to there Father Omega.)  
  
Omega: How did you bring Tidus Back here?  
  
Devon: Magic Dad. mom taught us.  
  
Omega: My wife taught you magic?  
  
A-Jax: yeah it was Awesome dad.  
  
Omega: When did she teach you that?  
  
Devon: When you left for your journey to kill Sin.  
  
Omega: I know She was Debating on Being a Summoner but I'm kinda glad that she taught you some magic.  
  
A-Jax: Some? Dad you wouldn't believe how much Magic We know and then we Started to Study Al Bhed Magic.  
  
Omega: The Forbidden Magic?  
  
Devon: Yeah. We found some old Al bhed Books near the Al bhed home in sanubia desert and started to read and understand everything about the Al Bheds Practically.  
  
A-Jax: and in the progress learned some Magic.  
  
Omega: Thats good to hear.  
  
Devon: But that Old man Cid has been trying to remake his home and has been bugging us for help.  
  
Omega: He is trying to get everyone on the same page.  
  
A-Jax: I ain't interested dad.  
  
Devon: me neither.  
  
Omega: Well your mother would really hate that. How is she?  
  
A-Jax: She died.  
  
Omega: What how?  
  
Devon: By Sin.  
  
Omega: the more I hear about that Beast the more I want to kill him.  
  
A-Jax: I agree.  
  
(Yuna is still holding Tidus in her arms, and soon she begins to cry again. Wakka and Zell look and see this and walk over to Yuna, The Omega Family also sees this and Walks over.)  
  
Yuna: (Between sobs) Face it...He...Will...Never Wake...up.  
  
Devon: He will. A-Jax why not give it a shot?  
  
A-Jax: yeah Allright. Yuna can you leave Tidus alone and for a few moments.  
  
Yuna: What? Why?  
  
Lulu: Yuna Trust him.  
  
(Yuna Crys a few more tears and soon leaves Tidus's side. Devon Tells everyone to step back and they do. A-Jax puts his left leg over and leaves his right leg over Tidus. He puts his two forefingers on both hands on opposite shoulders. (Right fingers go on left shoulder, Left fingers go on right shoulder.) he slowly begins to breathe and closes his eyes. soon enough The wind gets wild and A-Jax begins to breathe Cold Air.  
  
Wakka, Yuna and Lulu see it and doesn't believe it, it was never cold in Besaid Village it was very rare for it to be cold. A-Jax opens his eyes and fully extends his arms in front of him and this time his hands were now in fists, Soon enough a fire escapes his knuckles and into Tidus body.  
  
Yuna is freaking out thinking A-Jax is gonna burn him to death. She turns to Lulu and Crys on her shoulder. Wakka and Lulu watch on and comfort Yuna. A-Jax continues throwing fire into Tidus's Body for 2 more minutes and then stops. He drops his hands down by his side.)  
  
A-Jax: its done.  
  
Zell: Whats done?  
  
Devon: He should be Awake any...  
  
(Before Devon can continue Tidus's Eyes open and Tidus's Upper body raises it's self and hits A-Jax right in the Balls. A-Jax goes down in pain and agony grabbing his balls and yelling in Pain.)  
  
A-Jax: OH GOD. SON OF A BITCH. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? DEVON IS LUCKY HE NEVER DOES THIS AND NEVER GETS HIT IN THE BALLS.  
  
(Soon Everyone Laughs Except Wakka, Yuna who is still crying, Lulu and A very Confused Tidus.)  
  
Devon: Tidus?  
  
Tidus: Huh?  
  
Devon: Your making someone cry.  
  
A-Jax: (Still in pain.) YEAH ME.  
  
Devon: No you idiot. Your making Yuna Cry.  
  
Tidus: Yuna? (He quickly gets to his feet.) Where is she?  
  
Devon: Over there. (He points to Yuna, Lulu and Wakka. He walks over there towards Yuna, Wakka and Lulu. Meanwhile Zell and Devon are helping up A- Jax.)  
  
A-Jax: I think i'm gonna be sick.  
  
(Devon and Zell Quickly let go of A-Jax's Arms and walk in different Directions. A-Jax falls face first in the sand.)  
  
A-Jax: There are a lot of nice people here I can tell.  
  
(Tidus Appears Behind Yuna and nods to Lulu and Wakka. Tidus puts his hands on her shoulders and quickly turns her around. she is still crying that she thinks Tidus will never wake up.)  
  
Tidus: whats with the Tears?  
  
Yuna: Tidus?  
  
Tidus: in the Flesh.  
  
Yuna: TIDUS.  
  
(She Quickly hugs him in what seems like a bearhug, After a while Tidus is running out of breath and can't breathe.)  
  
Wakka: Yuna. you may want to loosen the grip on Tidus.  
  
(She looks up and see's Tidus blue in the Face. She quickly loosens the grip and Tidus begins to breathe again.)  
  
Tidus: Thank god for air.  
  
Yuna: I've missed you so much.  
  
(Tidus Wraps his arms around Yuna and hugs her gently, Yuna does the same soon everyone has come over to visit the happy group, Except for A-Jax who's still on the ground.)  
  
Zell: you must be Tidus huh?  
  
Tidus: yeah who are you?  
  
Zell: I'm Zell, Wakkas Brother.  
  
Tidus: Wakka you have a brother aside from Chappu?  
  
Wakka: yeah.  
  
Tidus: who are you friends Zell?  
  
Zell: oh this is Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: Hi  
  
Zell: and this is Squall  
  
Squall: .........  
  
Tidus: Silence did I do something wrong?  
  
Rinoa: He's Always like that, you didn't do anything wrong.  
  
A-Jax: (Yelling) BULLSHIT.  
  
(everyone turns around to See A-Jax trying to get up but can't.)  
  
A-Jax: you hit me in the balls.  
  
Tidus: I did?  
  
Devon: it was funny as hell.  
  
A-Jax: (Yelling) IT WAS NOT FUNNY.  
  
(Everyone laughs espeically Tidus who was glad to be Back. He looked at Yuna who was still hugging him. She finally let go of Tidus and looked at him with a smile. After awhile A-Jax staggered over to the group. and stood on his dads shoulder for leverage.)  
  
Omega: you ok?  
  
A-Jax: remind me never to do that magic again.  
  
Rinoa: Just don't stand over the guy when your done.  
  
A-Jax: I was gonna move but I was to slow.  
  
Wakka: no kidding ya. So Ya, Why don't we go back to the village ya? we got to prepare a feast now.  
  
Lulu: yeah I agree. everyone follow us to the village.  
  
Yuna: I'm gonna stay here for awhile.  
  
Tidus: same here.  
  
Wakka: thats cool yeah.  
  
Zell: we need to get some supplies from are ship  
  
Devon: Same here.  
  
Wakka: allright will be waiting right over there ya.  
  
Squall: allright.  
  
(Zell, Rinoa and Squall go and Grab there Supplies from the Ragnarok, as does A-Jax (who's Walking normally now), Devon and Omega and grab there supplies. When they got there supplies they followed Wakka and Lulu back to Besaid village. The last one to follow was A-Jax, Before he continued he turned to See Tidus and Yuna holding hands and talking.)  
  
A-Jax: I do Envy both of them. They sure are lucky.  
  
(Before he leaves his Eyes begin to Flash Red lighting, He blinks and walks away towards Besaid Village. on the Beach Tidus and Yuna are still talking)  
  
Yuna: How did you come back here?  
  
Tidus: I don't know. one minute i'm on the Farplane the next i'm on Besaid Island.  
  
Yuna: oh.  
  
Tidus: I don't care Yuna. I'm glad to be back here with you.  
  
Yuna: I'm glad your here, I never forgot you.  
  
Tidus: Those were your words.  
  
Yuna: ???  
  
Tidus: your words were "Never Forget Them" I heard and saw you.  
  
Yuna: So you know about my life?  
  
Tidus: I Haven't stopped watching you since I arrived on the farplane.  
  
(Tidus leans towards Yuna and gently presses his lips against hers, She returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his arms around her slender waist and pulls her closer to him. Soon enough Yuna is on her back in the sand, with Tidus on top of her looking into her eyes.  
  
He leaned in again and kissed her deeper then before. The next thing they knew they heard a big yelp, they looked to there left and on the ground was 3 condors on the sand and being Burned. they look to the right and see nothing. They soon hear something from above and look up to there right and see A-Jax, siting on a cliff killing condors one by one with his magic. Tidus gets a little mad and yells at him.)  
  
Tidus: (yelling) HEY DO YOU MIND? WERE HAVING A PRIVATE MOMENT HERE.  
  
(A-Jax looks down to see Tidus on top of Yuna and he yells back.)  
  
A-Jax: (yelling back) NO DON'T MIND ME JUST HAVING SOME FUN I'LL BE DONE IN A MINUTE.  
  
(He kills one last Condor, Stands up and jumps off the cliff he was on. as he is coming down to the ground he uses his magic to slow down his speed of the jump. He is soon the ground, at this time Yuna and Tidus are now standing up looking at him, He walks over to Yuna and Tidus who are holding hands.)  
  
A-Jax: sorry for the interruption  
  
Tidus: That's ok. so are you a Mage or something?  
  
A-Jax: Me? No. I just studied a lot of magic in my life. I mostly fight with my Fists.  
  
Tidus: oh ok.  
  
Yuna: Mr. Jax I never did thank you for bringing Tidus back to me.  
  
A-Jax: just A-Jax please Yuna and it ain't no problem.  
  
Yuna: is it True that Omega is your dad?  
  
A-Jax: yeah.  
  
Tidus: who was your mom?  
  
A-Jax: an Al Bhed.  
  
Yuna: Your Dad married an Al bhed?  
  
A-Jax: yeah.  
  
Yuna: My Dad did the samething. He married an Al Bhed. I was wondering how did you bring Tidus Back to me?  
  
A-Jax: ever since Tidus left me and my Brother, devon made these machina that aloud people to return to Spira but needed to be powered by Magic and the person needed to be apart of this world and not be an illusion. Tidus became more then an Illusion and a Dream. he became more with this world thats why he and Jecht are the only two guys from Zankercan that can return to Spira.  
  
Yuna: oh That Explains it.  
  
A-Jax: Tidus you better make Yuna happy or else you will have to answer to me.  
  
Tidus: it ain't a problem  
  
A-Jax: good. Well i'm going back to Besaid Village.  
  
Yuna: We might as well go to. I need to talk with the Bevelle Maesteress.  
  
Tidus: I heard it changed I want to see the new Village now.  
  
(They all walk to Besaid Village with The red lighting still glowing in A- Jax's Eyes, Tidus and Yuna end up seeing this.)  
  
Tidus: whats with the eyes?  
  
A-Jax: Its to hard to explain.  
  
Yuna: Ok.  
  
(They continue to walk and arrive at the village. The sun was now Set and the moon was up and it was bright enough to cover Spira. A fire was lit and people were talking about the rebirth of Tidus and the new comers who came to the island. Yuna finally walks over to Akira)  
  
Yuna: Sorry for the long wait Akira.  
  
Akira: thats ok. I was just wondering Yuna, I've never been a Maesteress before what do I do?  
  
Yuna: you make the choices for the people of Bevelle, the laws basically everything but treat your people with respect and you will get a lot more attention and respect.  
  
Akira: Thank you.  
  
Yuna: please join us here for are Party.  
  
(Meanwhile Tidus, Zell, and A-Jax are talking.)  
  
A-Jax: and thats the whole story guys.  
  
Zell: Thats cool to know man, Glad you use your fists to fight. maybe we can train sometime?  
  
A-Jax: maybe.  
  
Zell: Hey Tidus Squall over there has a gunblade you can train with him.  
  
Tidus: allright cool.  
  
(on another side Squall, Omega, Devon and Rinoa are talking. Rinoa and Squall are holding hands and flirting with each other.)  
  
Omega: how long have you two been going out?  
  
Rinoa: almost 5 months.  
  
Devon: Thats cool.  
  
Squall: I guess.  
  
Omega: He don't talk much does he?  
  
Rinoa: He's silent. My motto is: "Silent but Sexy."  
  
Devon: um...Yeah.  
  
Omega: well I didn't need to know that.  
  
(meanwhile Wakka, Lulu are siting with some others and Yuna comes over to talk with them.)  
  
Wakka: what are you doing ya? Tidus is back go ask him to dance.  
  
Yuna: yeah ok.  
  
(Yuna walks over to Tidus and Asks them to dance. Eyes on me (The FF8 song) begins to play and a lot of groups of people get up to dance some of these groups are Tidus and Yuna, Rinoa and Squall, Lulu and Wakka, Zell and Omega even get asked to dance and now its the only two brothers having some drinks and enjoying themselves. soone enough Akira walks over with her red hair in a ponytail, She introduces herself.)  
  
Akira: I'm the Maesteress of Bevelle, my name is Akira.  
  
A-Jax: I'm A-Jax  
  
Devon: I'm Devon.  
  
Akira: nice to meet you. Devon would you like to dance?  
  
(Devon is shocked and looks at his brother)  
  
A-Jax: don't know why your looking at me? go on.  
  
Devon: yeah ok.  
  
(Devon and Akira leave to the dance floor while A-Jax finishes his drinks. he puts his drink down on a nearby table, he sees a blond girl (with her hairs in long braids.) she is wearing a bikini top, a big, blue headband, an orange scarf, a short miniskirt, and some scraggly arm scuffs. She walks over to A-Jax, while walking there she gets alot of stares from the guys. he stands there with a shocked look on his face. she suddenly stops in front of him.)  
  
girl: Hi you wanna dance?  
  
A-Jax: Excuse me?  
  
Girl: Do...You...Want...To...Dance?  
  
A-Jax: Sure.  
  
(The two go to the dance floor, She tries to put her arms around his neck but he is to tall, he soon puts his arms around her waist, he shrinks down a little so she doesn't have to reach. the two began to dance more closely and she soon put her arms around his waist and he puts his arms around her neck and hangs them losey behind her neck.)  
  
Girl: you are a good dancer.  
  
A-Jax: you are to.  
  
Girl: thanks. I like your Eyes. there cute.  
  
A-Jax: Thank you.  
  
Girl: Yuna didn't tell you my name?  
  
A-Jax: No. but I'm A-Jax.  
  
Girl: oh I'm Rikku.  
  
-Turns out everyone has a little bit of romance going on here. A-Jax just met Rikku, Tidus returns to full health and Yuna seems happy. Well more reviews and i'll add another chapter. - 


End file.
